Hidden Kingdom
Hidden Kingdom is the setting of most events in Hero: 108. It appears to be a very large region wtih many diverse areas, ranging from oceans, forests, and mountains to deserts and tundras. In Collision Course, Lin Chung calls it "our world" while drawing a picture of his home planet to communicate with an alien, seemingly suggesting that Hidden Kingdom may be the entire planet. Furthermore, in The Sword of Dark Fire, Lin Chung mentions the "molten core of Hidden Kingdom", however, Lin Chung was likely referring to the planet (likely earth) as a whole in both references, and Hidden Kingdom is more likely a region, as seen in The Professionals, when Mr. No Hands mentions "the dark edges of Hidden Kingdom", suggesting that it is a bounded geographical area, which is further corroborated when Commander ApeTrully mentions "The four corners of the realm" in The Bronze Giant. It is the home all main characters, as well as many other humans and animals. Major Locations *Big Green *East Citadel Secondary Locations *Bamboo Forest *Bell Tower *The Spirit Cave *Mt. Tima *Water Tower *Trench of Lost Souls *Twin Masters' Cave *Caves of Taipetto *Iron Forest *Lake of Thai Gi Animal Castles *Rabbit Castle *Elephant Castle *Liger Castle *Camel Castle *Parrot Castle *Pandaffe Castle *Eagle Castle *Baboon Castle *Peacock Castle *Dog Castle *Rhino Castle *Lion Castle *Crocodile Castle *Cat Castle *Cheetah Castle *Shark Castle *Snake Castle *Octopus Castle *EgretOx Castle *Chameleon Castle *Crab Castle *Scorpion Castle *Groundhog Castle *Duckbill Castle *Deer Castle *Porcupine Castle *Sheep Castle *Penguin Castle *Frog Castle *Pangolin Castle *Lizard Castle *Star-Nosed Mole Castle *Koala Castle Animal Kings and Queens Jumpy Ghostface Golden Eye Husky Rhino King Bearstomp Eagle King Dog King Panda King Zebra King (probbely) Monkey King Turtle King Elephant King Camel King Parrot King Snail King (probbely) Giraffe King Woodpecker King (probbely) Baboon King Duck King (probbely) Chameleon Queen Groundhog King Tiger King Lion King Peacock Queen Whale King (probbely) Cat King Cheetah King Cheetah Queen Crocodile King Egret Queen Ox King Snake King Shark King Octopus King Crab King Scorpion King Duckbill King Frog King Ostrich King (probbely) Sheep Queen Deer King Penguin King Pig King Skunk King Porcupine King Bat King Hen Queen Firefly King Gorilla King Kangaroo King Star Nosed Mole King Seagull King Seagull Prince Flying Squirrel King Stingray King Pangolin Queen Lizard King Barbet King Armadillo King Rock Caterpillar King Yak King Hamster King Vulture King Iguana King Crane King Slug King Alpaca King Beetle King Koala King Lanternfish King Sloth King Leech King Jellyfish King (probbely) Sea Elephant King Hermit Crab King Python King (probbely) Blue Seahorse Prince Seahorse Prince Seahorse King (probbely) Boar King (probbely) Swan King (probbely) Panther King (probbely) Minotaur King Polar Bear King Roto-Wolf King Ant Queen Komodo Dragon King (probbely) Swamp Hippo King Gallery BigGreenMap.png BIgGreenMapII.png HiddenKingdomI.png HiddenKingdomMapII.png Photo1917.jpg Photo1847.jpg Hiddenkijgdom.jpg Trivia *It is unclear to what degree Hidden Kingdom is intended to relate to the real world. In some episodes, real world art is closely mimicked, such as in Shark Castle, when structures resembling Easter Island heads were created, and real world places are mentioned, such as that of China in the form of "Chinese soap berries" in Baboon Castle. In other episodes, it appears to be a world unto itself. *According to Commander ApeTrully, Hidden Kingdom draws its life energy from the Lake of Thai Gi. Category:Locations